Memory
by UltaFlame
Summary: A story of Alex's past, that details a possible explanation for his strange powers, like Warp, and his thirst for the power of the Golden Sun.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a miracle, they said, when Mia was born. It'd been centuries since two healers had been alive in Imil at the same time. Alex was splendid, but as Mia grew, her tenderness was evident even before her miraculous powers had surfaced. They were of a similar nature, Alex and Mia; both kind, both caring, and both of them with such bright futures.

I remember those early days… before it all spun downward, and I lusted for the power of the Golden Sun. I believe that started on a day when Mia was only five. I don't recall how old I was myself. Mia hadn't yet learned the healing Psynergy of Ply, but I was doing the village just fine. Nobody was really getting sick, anyway.

"Alex! Alex! Look, look!" Mia had found an odd little toy, and was presenting it to me with a large smile on her face.

With a chuckle, I responded, "very nice Mia, where did you find it? Did gramps give it to you?" That old man was always throwing new things at Mia. I didn't mind; he'd done the same to me when I was her age.

"Yeah! He says that if you pull the string, it'll do something amazing, wanna see Alex?" She was so energetic, but most kids were at her age. I had business to attend to; the lady who tended the local general store was coming down with a fever.

"Sorry Mia, I'm busy again, I must be on my way. Show me some time, alright?" And before she had a chance to convince me to stay, I ran off.

I knew I'd have to apologize to Mia eventually, but I felt as if something important would happen. Something life-changing. I walked into the store(the lady lived in the same place, which was actually a little shut-in inside a wall), and immediately began asking for specifics. When did it first happen, what is she like now, how has it developed, was she behaving weird the day before? There was a child there, one of the children always hung around the general store hoping for snacks.

When I'd heard the story, I felt a single Ply would be fine to help her get past it. "Don't worry, kid, it's just a cold, I'll handle it." I stood still for a moment, and then I extended my will outward, and the vision of a fairy appeared before my eyes, sprinkling some sort of dust over the patient. It's duty done, the creature nodded it's head to me, and flew off. It'd always interested me that I was the only one who could see the fairy. Maybe Mia would be able too, I'd thought, when she gained her healers' powers.

As I walked out the door, the lady's breathing already began to soften, and the child thanked me. It had, sometimes, seemed that the children were the only ones who never caught the Imil cold, other than healers like me, of course. I smiled, it was a content smile of a job well done, if I remember correctly, and was on my way. I was going to do my daily check on the lighthouse. Legend stated that terrible things would occur if Mercury's beacon was lit. But I had climbed to the aerie before, and there seemed no way to light the lighthouse's fire.

I walked out of the village, half wondering why Mia didn't interrupt me as I was exiting town. I approached the lighthouse after a few hours' walking, took note that the peculiar barrier(which could be opened only with the use of Ply, I figured out) was still up, which meant that there was no people inside the lighthouse. Satisfied, I'd turned around.

But I felt a pull. I turned back, and stared at the empty pool. When Mercury is lit, the Water of Hermes would flow, so it was said, and all disease would be wiped out. When I stopped to think about it, I called upon the power of Ply, still staring at the pool. When I saw the fairy appear, I took particular note of the 'dust' it spread. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before! The dust was water!

"Perhaps it is the Water of Hermes the fairy sprinkles. No… From the legends, the Water of Hermes is more potent than Ply. Then… is there a more effective version of Ply?" I'd been absorbed in my outward thinking, and I hadn't noticed that the fairy didn't fly off at first. When I did notice, I was confused. The fairy always spread its water, and then flew away. Why would the creature of Ply remain? "Hello," I said, realizing I probably sounded stupid or something.

"ALEX!" A sudden voice jerked me out of my remembering. "We have to keep moving, or Felix and Sheba are going to die of the heat in this desert."

I stood up, "Yes, and we don't want that, do we?" I looked around, and then, in my usual condescending tone, "And where might they have vanished to, Saturos?"

"I told Menardi to lead them on ahead. That was a short while ago, so let's be going." With that, Saturos began walking. I was sure he expected me to follow him, and that irked me a little, however I had little choice. "So," he surprised me by saying, "what were you thinking about?"

Just like Saturos, to ask a question and immediately expect me to respond obediently. Understandable though it was, Saturos was of the Proxian military after all, I was bothered that he treated me like an underling. "Saturos, my friend, my thoughts are of little importance, so long as the beacons are lit."

"I suppose," Saturos responded, "however. Menardi is probably nearing the Suhalla Range and Idejima by now. Use Warp, Alex." It was a command, pure and simple, but I was happy to oblige. After all, I needed to know as much as possible about our three tag-alongs.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, um. Yeah, I don't own Golden Sun. Nintendo, and Camelot, they own Golden Sun. I'm just a jealous bystander.

Anyway, this is the second chapter of Memory. Feel free to leave reviews. Umm, I'm worried about the interaction between Alex and Menardi, but that's because it's the 'present' Alex, so I'm always in constant fear of seeming out of character. Umm, tips on how to make the characters seem in character is always welcome. Thanks for reading, enjoy.

The Fairy was staring at me, but a voice spoke into my mind. _Hey,_ it said, _listen. I can make your life so very wonderful._ The Fairy began to look panicked, and it was flying about above the vicinity of the pool. "Why don't you just fly away?" I asked it, kindly, but when it turned back to face me, its face held pure fear. I'd never seen anything be scared, and never was anyone scared of me, before.

_The path to power is simple-_ It began to say to me, but I interrupted, "I don't want power… what are you? Where are you?" _ …_ I heard nothing, but I felt as though whatever was speaking was searching its mind for the answer. _Alex. You have served the people of Imil well. But soon Mia will be grown, and with a healer, they will be alright. But you… you can serve a different purpose._

I looked at the fairy, which grew continuously frightened. I felt a presence around me, and looked behind me. More of the creatures of Ply hovered on parts of the Lighthouse. "Is it you talking to me?" But they didn't acknowledge me. _I am… bitter. I was the last of the Lighthouses to be sealed, Alex._ I sat down, the meaning of the words too powerful for me. "But… if you are the lighthouse… why do you-" _I am not understandable by your kind… nor by any that exist on Weyard. Listen, Alex._

But I didn't want to, and Mercury sensed that. A Few of the fairies that hovered around flitted down, and surrounded the one I'd conjured up. _It shall not move. If you wish to seek power… You will return._ I stood, and more fairies approached me. _Now, now, get a move on, you powerless whelp, or the Ply-kin will steal your Psynergy._

"My… My Psynergy? What is Psynergy?" But I began backing away. I sensed the Healers's power within the fairies, only it was… hostile. A warrior's power. _Psynergy is that little trick you call Ply. It is not mere healing power. Mercury was once hailed as the most powerful of the elements of Alchemy, and I was sealed last. I thought they feared me, but they only wished to degrade me. Within me they set tests, and lay traps which are easily overcome, as you yourself know. Mere beginners in Psynergy, as yourself, can easily pass my test, while Mars – MARS – is now hailed as the roughest challenge. Become strong, Alex. Become strong, for me! FOR MERCURY!_

I'd stepped several feet from Mercury, and those fairies still came closer… closer… closer. The winds began to pick up, but I'd felt no storm coming. A gust of wind tore through me, and for some reason it pained me more than anything had before in my life. I tried to call upon Ply to heal myself, to relieve the pain of the wound, but I felt no power come forth. I was being attacked by the creatures of the Ply, but nothing had ever been conjured when I used it on myself, or those with minor wounds. Only when I used Ply on those with great grievances, or disease was a fairy called. So, why? I couldn't think of a reason!

"Alex, are you ok? What are these things? They look pretty." I looked back, and immediately I began running. "Alex? Alex! Are we in danger?" I didn't answer. I just kept running, carrying her in my arms, running. And still that voice taunted me, _you will be back, Alex, you will be back. And you will want power. Learn the warrior's Psynergy, Alex. And come back to us when you do._

I could only run. I felt powerless to protect myself. If those creatures descended upon Imil, anything could happen.

Elsewhere.

"Hey, Mia, you alright?" Isaac was staring at the Suhalla desert, silently thinking up a way to get through it swiftly, no doubt. It was Garet who spoke to the Adept of Mercury.

"I'm fine… just, something occurred to me. It's nothing." But to Garet, Mia still seemed to be thinking heavily about something. Something which obviously either disturbed her, or simply made her curious.

Garet thought for a moment himself, and looked between his three companions for no reason. Isaac kept staring at Suhalla, Mia kept thinking to herself, and Ivan… Ivan was fiddling with the Shaman Rod, not uncommon for Ivan. Garet walked over to Isaac, and put his arm over Isaac's shoulder, "So, Isaac, buddy. Did something happen between you and Mia?"

Isaac slowly shook his head 'no', and began walking into the Desert. Not confused at Isaac's reaction, Garet just followed behind. Ivan quickly said, "Mia, we're moving," and grabbed his own things and walked after them.

Mia followed behind as silent as Isaac always was, thinking. That day… with the fairies. When Alex grabbed me and ran off, I looked back at them. They looked… mischievous, and some were laughing. I wonder… why is this occurring to me, now?

Isaac looked back at Mia, a worried look on his face. Saying nothing, he slowed down, as they came across a swiftly spiraling tornado. He looked back at Mia, who was still thinking about something. The reason Isaac had given the Douse Drop to Ivan was in case Mia couldn't provide them with Douse. He motioned to Ivan, who walked up to the tornado, looking a little nervous. Isaac put a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, and gave a nod. Ivan nodded as well, and walked into the tornado.

Back with Alex.

The following day, when we had reached the edge of the Suhalla, I was awake long before anyone else, remembering that horrid day when Mia learned her first Psynergy, and Mercury spoke to me for the first of many times, always driving me to seek power. Well, now I sought it. And when I get it, I'll return to Mercury and tear the whole thing down! Saturos and Menardi are fast… and they are cunning and intelligent, when it came to battle. However, if Jupiter or Mars are to be lit, they will need to be exposed of. And I have just the way to expose of them. "What a wonderful day awaits us!"

"Alex? Why are you awake at this hour, and making such noise?" Eugh, it was that wretch of a woman, Menardi. Alex thought Saturos would be a much more… malleable companion without her. He'd even given thought to only ridding himself of Menardi, but then he'd have to take action himself, and while that'd run no risk for himself, he'd likely have to face Saturos at the same time, which would defeat the purpose of only facing Menardi.

"Pay me no heed, Menardi, I meant no harm. I simply was expressing my enthusiasm. Today is the day Venus is lit, and then our travels will be half over. I do, however, sympathize, darling. It is quite early yet, as I have only now noticed. Why don't you rest?" I could hardly stand the sight of the girl, and any compliment is too high for any of my 'companions'. I think I should take the day and see if I can't figure out some idea of what to do after dealing with Saturos and Menardi.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that Menardi had gone back to sleeping. "Not that you'll be seeing much of me very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE, for the sake of my sanity, ignore the end of the last chapter as it is TERRIBLE. It was so horrific that I lost my will to end Memory. But I shall. This and the next chapter are all that it'll be. I didn't intend for it to be a very long story. Or maybe I did. I don't remember. Admittedly, I edited my plans for the future of this fic. I just want to finish it, for the sake of finishing it.

Chapter 3

I'd woken up the following morning with the strangest headache. I then remembered the events of the day prior, and my visit to Mercury. I shivered. _Psynergy… what is this power? Is Ply… Psynergy?_ Though I didn't wish to, I found my curiosity increasing. I got out of bed, and walked downstairs, intending to head to the only place in town with some books; the house with the couple.

I hoped they might have some information on Psynergy. I knocked on their door. The couple wasn't young. Not yet had they reached the age where they were pretty much just withering away, but they were most definitely the oldest people in the village. The Missus answered the door. "Why, Alex. I don't recall being sick in the past five minutes. Last I knew my windbag of a husband was still breathing right. What brings you here?"

I smiled. She always had that way about her. "Just wanted to look at some books, Ma'am." She let me in, I picked up a book off the floor. Gram, as some of the children called her, mumbled something about her husband, but I wasn't listening. I'd already got absorbed into the book. Five minutes of reading later, I tossed it. It wasn't useful.

A few hours passed. I'd looked through all the books they had, and not one mentioned the Healer's power. Or anything like Psynergy. _Had that wind been Psynergy?_ The thought occurred to me as I remembered feeling… something seem to tear through me. That had hurt. When I was running the pain had eased. When I examined myself later, there was no wound. I thought I'd just imagined the wind.

_But maybe Psynergy doesn't damage you physically. _Minutes later, I had succumbed to my hunger for knowledge, rather than my fear of the lighthouse. "I'm going out of the village for a while. If anyone needs me, tell them I'm at the lighthouse."

"Sure, Alex. Be careful not to get eaten by a bear out there. Mia hasn't come into her healing yet. Best if you didn't get hurt, yourself." That from gramps. I nodded, said my farewells, and was off.

The trek to the lighthouse itself was uneventful. When I showed up, the fairy was still above the pool. I felt sorry for the small thing. Instantly, another appeared next to my face. _Will you do it, today? Will you seek power, for Mercury? Will you do my will?_ The voice in my mind sounded different this time. I shook my head. I didn't begin to retreat this time. _Then you would remain as you are? _"Well…"

My sentence unfinished, it continued. _You would continue this existence of yours? You would continue living, knowing you know nothing? I know all. I can teach you. The warrior's Psynergy. You have great strength able, ready, willing within you. Let me bring it out. Come to the pool._ I did as commanded. I hadn't then cared much about power, but I wanted to know. What was Psynergy? How could the Lighthouse speak?

The fairies had gathered again. To the last they were smirking, laughing innerly at my expense. Mocking me. Insulting me with their minds. How could they know me? How could they assume to know the very inner workings of my mind? _Because they do._ I jumped at that time. _You are shocked. Mercury is closely allied with Jupiter. The Psynergy of Jupiter is… mysterious. It's powers are unlike that of any other Psynergy. That is your first lesson. All others, you will know. Just do as we – _I interrupted the voice in my mind.

At that time I had a rather unexplainable anger. I reached over the pool with my arm, grabbed the fairy kept there. _What are you doing?_ "Why, I thought you wanted me to be your champion, Mercury," I spat the name of the lighthouse at the fairies. "I figured it out. The Lighthouse can't talk to me. So it's doing it's bidding through you all. I figured I'd put myself on equal standing with you all."

I squeezed the life out of the poor creature. It had delighted me, strangely. The silence in my mind was punctuated. _Do it. You'll know everything. _Still they mocked me. That infuriated me. I lifted the crumpled body of the fairy.

I blinked my eyes. I had lost myself in one of the reveries that had popped up since entering the Suhalla Desert. I was watching events ontop of the Venus Lighthouse from a safe place. It was time to dispose of Saturos and Menardi. Felix surprised me by coming back for Sheba. _Ah well_, I thought, _just one more distraction for those fools._ I saw Isaac's group arrive before either of them had. The fools should have been aware enough at least to have heard the elevator rising.

Soon Isaac's party had engaged Saturos and Menardi in combat. I could see that even though they had grown more powerful, against the Prox-born Mars Adepts they were no match. Typical. So I gave them a little helping hand. From a distance I hampered the abilities of my companions. It was simple. And all due to the power gained from those fairies I had been reminiscing about not long before that moment.

I smiled. The tide of the battle turned. Saturos was the first to notice that he was weaker than he should have been. Too late, though, as Isaac's sword delved itself into the far more experienced warrior's arm, disabling it. Soon, both of the Mars Adepts were down. I almost laughed. It was then that I decided I was done, that I could go get the Elemental Stars from Isaac's group later. I warped inside of the lighthouse, to find Jenna and Kraden hadn't yet left. I smiled. Plan success.


End file.
